Amour Rassemblé: Collected Love
by Lilia-Lavender
Summary: These are drabbles collected for the pyramiddares challenge community on LiveJournal. Many of these contain mature content either implications or mentions of sadomasochism, and suggestive language. [XemRiku]
1. Level I: Holy

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts II

**Title:** Amour Rassemblé; Collected Love

**Chapter**: Level I, Holy.

**Author:** Lilia Lavender

**Pairing/Character:** Xemnas/Riku

**Rating:** K+

**Summary**: These are drabbles collected for the pyramiddares challenge community on LiveJournal, for Xemnas/Riku. Many of these contain mature content; either implications or mentions of sadomasochism, and suggestive language. Hence the M rating for the whole collection.

**Fanfiction-wide Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Riku or Xenmas.

**Author's Notes**: Yes. That's right. Xemnas/Riku. I owe this pairing to FlameofManipulation, because I was firmly against it until she convinced me it was possible. This is for that one little defiant 'I can't picture Xemnas and Riku together' that she completely stomped out of my vocabulary.

—-

Angels, no matter how high they've fallen, never lay down with demons. 

It's the way of the world.

But even then, the demons can't help but be swayed a little.

Xenmas gritted his teeth as he watched the silver-haired teen walk onto the college campus, a boy with brown spikes standing on his right while a girl with wide blue eyes was on his left. They were guarding him, even though he didn't seem to notice. Or perhaps he was just used to that sort of treatment. He rolled his eyes slightly, breaking away from their cage to whip around and insist that he didn't need any help moving into his dorm. Of course not, he had been here on so many occasions he knew the campus with the back of his hand. The dark-skinned man knew that himself.

The boy—Sora, he now knew from the angel's outburst—told him that they needed to _protect him_, and the girl—Kairi, was it?—nodded multiple times, going forwards boldly and taking his arm. Riku—Riku, _Riku_, which meant land like he had fallen to from the clouds—pulled away slightly and shook his head, taking a few boxes from their trunk. He told them that he was fine, firmly as he shut the back of the car and leaned against it. He tapped the glass with his knuckle, and Sora let his hands go to the sky, aggravated. There was no going back, he stated, going onto his tiptoes and glaring into the teen's seagreen eyes. Riku smiled and held open the door for him.

When they were gone, Riku glanced around and looked lost for the first time on the large campus, before taking his bags and starting towards the dormitories. Xenmas strode over to him elegantly, like a vampire starting onto his prey.

He issued a gasp from the seventeen-year-old, who went back slightly, almost tripping over himself. But no, he's too graceful to fall twice and righted himself with only one step. He looked over at him oddly, asking why he was creeping around.

Creeping around? Hardly.

He only let himself take a bag that the boy had forgotten, holding it up. A flush like red wine splashed across Riku's face, and he glanced away with an embarrassment. He allowed himself to thank the man, before asking him where his room was. Room 201.

A smirk came across Xenmas' dark face, and he confessed that room 201 was his own—they had been paired up as roommates. There's a bit of shock on his pale features, and he brushed his bangs back. He apologized for not knowing, before asking if he would help him to his room.

He quirked an eyebrow, and pointed out that he didn't want any help from his friends.

Riku mirrored his expression, wondering why someone like him was eavesdropping. Instead, Xenmas just nodded and helped him to his room, smiling a little. Maybe he could pass himself off as an angel as well to this pure force.

He glanced back as the boy looked around with the same fascination as he had on his first trip.

Maybe a bit of his angelic demeanor would rub off on him and they could both be as holy as mortals could be.


	2. Level II, I out of II: Finite

**Title:** Amour Rassemblé; Collected Love

**Chapter**: Level II; Part One, Finite

**Author:** Lilia Lavender

**Pairing/Character:** Xemnas/Riku

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes**: I think I should explain why this was written for that prompt. I wanted to know what finite really meant; I knew it was the opposite of infinite, but still.

_a. Having bounds; limited: a finite list of choices._

_b. Existing, persisting, or enduring for a limited time only; impermanent._

These were the two definitions I used for this prompt. Having bounds, of course, is how Xenmas and Riku are bound to each other and limited only to each other, hence why he isn't giving up. Existing for a limited time only further goes on that; Xenmas needs to get through to Riku soon because they could stop existing at any time. 

—

The seventeen-year-old didn't like where this was going.

He winced a little at the hot, feverish kisses that this man pressed onto his chest, wishing he could push him off. His hands, however, were being kept down by one of his hands behind his back. He had very limited space, and he could barely move. Riku squirmed, and found he was barley even to move his hips against him. He was leaning down and scraping his teeth against one of his nipples, the teen couldn't help but shudder and wiggle.

Riku tried to seem logical, but he didn't even know who this man was. He had heard stories about little children being picked off the street, but he was nearly _legal_ and _male_; there must've been a reason he was being pressed down onto the cold concrete.

He could feel the scrapes on his back bleeding slightly, and almost cried out when the silver-haired man dug his short fingernails into his skin deeply, dragging them across his alabaster flesh. Riku gasped shallowly as he felt blood break into his skin. This man knew him, he knew every place that made him _arch_ and _hiss_. But maybe it was just a coincidence.

His breath was almost forced out when the man went back up to his face, amber eyes staring harshly into seagreen. "You still don't seem to remember," he murmured, and it chilled the boy at how his voice was so far away, but so cold. "How ironic. The first time I have a heart and you as well, but you don't even _remember_."

"Wh-who _are_ you?"

The man chuckled lowly, "You don't know how much that stabs, Riku."

"I asked who you are! Are you _deaf_?" There's a surge of defiance as he glanced away, and the boy found himself being stared at again. He swallowed, but kept stern.

And then he laughed and bit his neck harshly. He gave a hiss, lower back arching just enough to be felt. Another dry laugh, "You react the same. You have his same fierceness, and yet, those memories; they're still locked away?"

"You're _insane_," Riku muttered this as if it was the answer to everything.

"No, I simply exist now. However, we will all cease to exist once more."

The silver-haired boy shivered at his words, as the man's hands traveled down his sides. Riku almost whined, but bit his lip hard. "Careful," that deep voice whispered into his ear softly. "You'll break your skin." An elegant thumb ran across his small mouth, and Riku had half a mind to bite down on it.

A soft whimper finally emerged, and Xenmas smirked widely, dragging his front teeth down the teen's collarbone. He wasn't going to let the boy go this time. They were limited to an exact amount of time, and it was shorter. They were bound together by fate, or at least, Riku had said that before.

This was the same Riku, he had no doubt. He just needed a little convincing that Xenmas was what he always wanted. The man smirked, running his tongue down the irritated patch of skin. He almost chuckled at how he tensed, trying to kick a leg and get him off. He liked convincing Riku of this. It had been fun the first time, and it would be fun the second time around as well.


	3. Level II, II out of II: Jogging

**Title**: Amour Rassemblé; Collected Love

**Chapter**: Level II; Part Two, Jogging

**Author**: Lilia Lavender

**Pairing/Character**: Xemnas/Riku

**Rating**: K+

**Author's Notes**: Just a bit of S&M. If you squint, really.

—

His long silver hair bumped against his sweaty back, the teen swearing. Like _hell _he was going to let his boyfriend pass him. He was better at math, art, had better manners, but no. Running and sports was his thing; not Xenmas'. He might've been older and more buff, but no! Hell no! He wasn't going to lose to him, not this time.

Riku gasped shallowly, jumping over a fallen branch. Music blasted into his ears, even though the teen was deaf to the words pounding into his head. He just wanted to win. Glancing back, he couldn't see the man and a smirk crossed over his lips.

He gave a satisfied sigh and slowed down, feeling his legs and thighs burning. It really wouldn't be a good idea to run after such a painful night, either. His wrists still ached from the handcuffs the silver-haired man had suggested. And of course, Riku _never_ backed down from anything he threw at him.

That would be his downfall, one day. He knew it.

He crouched over, palms on his kneecaps, through his bright blue warm-up suit. It was Xenmas' idea for those handcuffs and it was Xenmas' idea to take a run through the forest to see if they could make it up the hill they called home. Riku desperately wanted to lounge on the large couch and watch the man come down the stairs before going to cook him breakfast. He would be fine with that, but _no_. 

Xenmas was so _difficult_. 

Riku started on a leisurely pace towards their meeting place, feeling smug. He had told him that he would probably break a hip, and couldn't help but snort a little. Xenmas wasn't that old, only twenty-five while the silver-haired boy was celebrating his seventeenth birthday quite soon.

As he emerged from the bushes, he felt his face go numb.

That damn man was there, sitting patiently and waiting for him. Riku let a growl escape from his throat, and he raced towards him. "That's _impossible_," he accused, eyes flashing. "I never saw you pass me! There's—-" 

Riku's protests were muffled as he was jerked down into his lap, Xenmas pressing his lips harshly against the teen's. The boy looked dazed, blinking his seagreen eyes with confusion before looking at him. "Uh, _what the hell_, for lack of a better question."

"You forgot the shortcut through the woods," he stated simply, gesturing to the one he had followed. A red started at the teen's cheeks and he tried to pull away, even though he was kept there in his lap by Xenmas' firm grip. He chuckled slightly, and Riku scowled.

"Bastard." He muttered darkly, furrowing his brows. "You didn't say I could take the shortcut. That would be cheating."

"I didn't say you couldn't, either. It's only cheating when I say you can't." The dark-skinned man shook his head, smirking widely. Riku, for lack of response, pushed the man down and kissed him hard. As he got up, panting somewhat, he hoped he had bruised the man's ego enough so that he would be dazed by the time he was halfway up to their house.

They had made a bet, after all.

He honestly didn't want to wear a dress for their next escapade, and if he got there and hid it from sight, maybe Xenmas would think twice before scrawling jogging on their 'tie-breakers' list. 


	4. Level III, I out of III: Games

**Title**: Amour Rassemblé; Collected Love

**Chapter**: Level III; Part One, Games Must Be Played

**Author**: Lilia Lavender

**Pairing/Character**: Xemnas/Riku

**Rating**: T

**Author's Notes**: Foreplay is a lot of the actual drabble; if you're uncomfortable, please move on.

—

"I'm honestly starting to worry about your mental state, Xemnas," Riku muttered from behind the bathroom door as he changed, the man chuckling.

"Perhaps you should be more worried about yourself. _You_ agreed to it."

There was a grunt from the other side of the door, and he could tell that the teen was thinking about breaking his wrist. The boy sighed softly.

"Do I have to walk on all fours, too?" he called, Xemnas almost breaking into a wide smirk.

He stood, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "You don't _have_ to."

"But you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Riku's voice was bitter.

"It's role-playing, dear Riku. It makes more sense."

An irritated sigh echoed from the other side as there were a few thumps, and then continuous mews, the boy pawing at the door like a cat.

Xemnas couldn't contain his smirk as he opened the door and felt a hard brush to his legs. Riku was prowling around on the ground, rubbing against his calves and making a loud purr. His slender back was bare, tight silver cloth wrapped around his shoulder blades and down his front as well just above his rear. The man could see the muscles in the teen's back slowly rippling as he walked on all fours.

A soft jingling filled the room as Riku came to a stop in front of Xemnas, sitting like a cat would.

The silver-haired boy gave a soft mew, perking his head a little. The black collar around his neck jingled with the tag on it, 'Ai' printed on it. Riku tugged at it with a sigh.

"How long did you have this before you gave it to me?" he asked, dryly.

Xemnas put a finger to his lips and shook his head. "Breaking character before we're even started?"

The boy opened his mouth slightly, before sighing and giving another soft mew, tilting his head to the side cutely. He honestly didn't like playing the innocent, but if it made Xemnas happy…

"Master, what is your wish?" he asked in a sensual voice, slowly standing up and sliding his palms across his pale skin, keeping his face tilted to the side in childlike naïveté. The tail hooked to the top of his costume flicked around his ankles, the boy trying to ignore the tickle it sent across his skin, which in turn made a slow smile cross his lips.

Xemnas reached out and slipped a finger through the straps holding the costume on the boy's thin frame, pulling him forwards. He wiggled a bit at that, giving a confused mew and looking up at him with wide seagreen eyes. He kept his arms bent, hands pulled back just a bit to mimic claws. Riku gave a light gasp as he felt covers underneath him, pulling away slightly. He could feel the dark-skinned man pressing against his thin body, shifting slightly. "Stay still, Ai," he purred into his ear.

Riku paused before squirming, giving a few high mews in fear. Xemnas growled slightly, biting as his neck. The silver-haired boy gave a shudder as he did, feeling the elder slowly scrape his teeth against the straps of the costume. He let his shoulders come up, the cloth slipping off of his shoulders. His head pressed back against the thick covers, a moan tumbling from his pink lips as Xemnas bit harshly at his chest. "M-master, don't be so ruthless," Riku was surprised his face kept straight as his voice had taken on that submissive, helpless tone.

The dark-skinned man chuckled lowly, slowly twining his fingers down Riku's torso, going to his outer hip before following into his thigh. His back arched, rising an inch or two above the mattress. Xemnas laid short kisses across the pale flesh that was shown, the teenager moaning softly at the quick and hot contact. His nails dug into the broad shoulders he held onto, feeling the costume being peeled off of his pale skin. He gave a shaky breath, whimpering somewhat.

Xemnas was going down, and he could feel his collar digging into the back of his neck. He opened his eyes slowly, before his eyes widened. He could see dark red dripping down his fingernails, and gave a yell. "_Xemnas_!"

The man quickly pulled away, looking at him with a bit of concern. A hand went up to cradle his cheek, Riku pulling his hands away and glancing at the nails he had stuck over his real ones. They were covered with dark red blood, and he gave a soft shudder. Xemnas murmured something comfortingly, pulling him into a sitting position. Riku shakily stood onto his feet, not being able to look at his blood-covered hands as he went towards the bathroom to wash it off.

It didn't matter what game they both played, or if Riku was willing or not. The boy always ended up in control, and he always ended up winning.

The games were always played, but no matter what, Riku always ended up being the winner.


	5. Level III, II out of III: Freak

**Title**: Amour Rassemblé; Collected Love

**Chapter**: Level III; Part Two, Freak

**Author**: Lilia Lavender

**Pairing/Character**: Xemnas/Riku

**Rating**: K+

**Author's Notes**: Although I, in no way, support a teacher/student relationship in real life, it sets a rather interesting conflict.

—

A hiss and curse tumbled from the silver-haired teen's lips as he jumped over the fence of his new school, landing awkwardly on his feet. With a push from the fingers pressed to the ground, he set off running, his lungs burning. He had lost them, hadn't he? Sora had lead them astray, and he had jumped back into the field where the sophomores were.

Riku was a sophomore, too.

A new sophomore, to make things awful. Coughing slightly, the teen sharply turned a corner, pushing into the double doors of the school with a back way his newfound friend had caught him. The black clothes he wore clung to his thin frame, silver buckles and chains thumping against his legs. Coming to a stop near a senior hallway, he gasped and braced his shaking arms against his thighs, closing his seagreen eyes tightly.

The senior classes were gone out on a field trip, which he knew well from hearing it on the announcements. Maybe… he could find a bare classroom and stay there for the rest of recreation. With a shaky sigh, he pressed his hand to his chest. His heartbeat thumped loudly in his chest, and Riku found himself wondering if it was from fear or from such rapid running.

As he looked up, he saw one door that was slightly ajar, no light or noise coming from the inside. On silent feet, the transfer student slipped in, closing the door quietly and slumping against it afterwards, giving a slight groan. Freak. He had heard it over a million times today. With a sinking heart, Riku looked to his pale hands as if they were some sort of guidance.

Hearing a thump, the teen snapped his head up, long silver bangs hiding his seagreen gaze. There was a man standing in a doorway, probably a supply closet for the room. Riku's eyes went from the various diagrams of a human heart in the man's hands before the large drawing on the whiteboard, pointing out the various parts of the pulsing organ. "Don't kick me out," he started quickly, breaths still slipping out harshly. "I… I just need to stay for the rest of recreation."

Xemnas gave the teen an apprehensive glance, and turned away from him. "If you truly want to stay here," there was a bit of confusion on the boy's face from the English accent slipping out of the teacher's mouth, "why don't you explain to me why you've barged into my classroom?" Riku pressed his back against the door a little more, a hand reaching up and brushing his hair aside.

"There's a horde of juniors going after me," he muttered quietly, closing his eyes. "I'm a new student--"

"Riku Skymning, if I'm not mistaken."

The silver-haired boy tried not to show his surprise. "… you… know me?"

The man gave a simple nod, "Yes. Your teacher let me watch your class after she had to go to a meeting."

Riku couldn't recall such a thing, but said nothing.

"… I didn't know you had to teach about hearts in twelfth grade."

The man glanced at him with narrowed amber eyes, striding over to him. Riku felt his heart thumping in his chest, and his eyes flickered down to the nametag on Xemnas' chest. It just had a picture and his position. Feeling a churn at his stomach, he gave a shaky sigh as the teacher leaned down into his face.

"If you're going to mouth off to me in that manner, you'll have to earn your hiding place here."


	6. Level III, III out of III: Lips

**Title**: Amour Rassemblé; Collected Love

**Chapter**: Level III; Part Three, Lips

**Author**: Lilia Lavender

**Pairing/Character**: Xemnas/Riku

**Rating**: K+

**Author's Notes**: _'From End to End'_, the lyrics in italics (that Xemnas says) belongs to Matthew Thiessen/Relient K.

—

Riku glared back at the man who shoved him into the dark room, yellow eyes boring through him straight into his spine. He felt himself shaking as the blue-haired man swept away, striding down the hallway. His breaths came out shaky as the singer looked around the room. "This isn't fucking funny anymore, Saïx," he warned, quickly walking back to the closed door to have a word with his manager.

He gave a start and froze completely as warm arms came around his waist. The breath was practically sucked out of him as he heard words. "_I admit… that I'm fairly impressed, because you're the best at blocking me out_."

Riku started to squirm, scratching at Xemnas's hands. "Get off of me. We're through. You've already hurt me once." He shoved himself away from the elder man, and Xemnas found himself sighing. He'd do whatever it takes this time.

Taking one of his wrists, he flattened the teen against the wall with his back to the slick concrete. "_I believe that we weren't quite done. …I know it is hard to hear me out again_." Riku tilted his head away with his eyes closed as the amber-eyed man reached up, cupping his cheek.

"_I realize… you're not the only one who's terrified of life from end to end_." The teen singer stiffened, and he shook his head.

"It's… stop talking. I won't listen." Riku's voice wavered just a bit as he dug his nails against his chest, trying to make some sort of pain spark. To make Xemnas recoil, anything!

He felt the hand cupping his cheek tighten into a fist, his hair pulled along with it. An eye closed tightly. "_Hey, hey, can you hear anything I say_?"

Riku kept his eyes closed, trying not to listen.

A growl started in Xemnas' throat. "_I'm feeling unwanted—it's not what I wanted, and attention to me is something you refuse to pay_," he shook his head with an irritated sigh, letting his hand drop to the teen's sides.

The silver-haired boy shifted against his hands, looking down at them before trying to push away, fiercer. "_Because I just can't believe the way that this continues to go on. I say… I wish… you didn't always think I'm wrong_."

"You _are_ wrong." Riku hissed out harshly, seagreen eyes glinting with an almost-malice.

Xemnas smirked. "_So tell me; tell me… what will it take to get this through your head_?"

The teen's head went back slightly with apprehension, as he leaned closer.

"_So tell me; tell me what will it take_—"

"_Stop_ it."

"—_until you see things through from end to end_?" The teen felt harsh lips against his, effectively silencing his protests.


End file.
